Studies will be undertaken to evaluate further the diagnostic and therapeutic significance of circulating antigens and antibodies to alcoholic hyalin in patients with alcoholic hepatitis. This will require purification of alcoholic hyalin and assessment of its chemical composition and properties. The applicants will also attempt to delineate the mechanism and effects of observed hepatotoxicity to lymphocytes sensitized to alcoholic hyalin, and assess the implications of previously observed reduction in transferable immunity to alcoholic hyalin in alcoholics with progressive hepatic insufficiency.